Justine Ward
by NaruHina Best Couple
Summary: A new mutant is descovered and joins the team. Is her powers and abilities enough to prevent magneto's latest plan


To everybody on the outside looking in Justine was just an ordinary girl, attending an ordinary boring high school. However what nobody, except her parents realized was she is a mutant. Last year at the age of fourteen she changed. Her bright blue eyes became a more dull grayish blue. With her dead eyes people sometimes mistake her for a blind person, but the truth is she sees more now than she ever had. Her abilities allow her to see the auras of the people and objects around her. An aura is the subtle luminous radiation given off by all things. It contains a well of information about the people and objects that nothing can keep secret.

The school day just let out and she couldn't wait to get home to practice understanding her powers. She has learned a lot by watching her parents auras. They were so kind and understanding to help her. They would tell her lies or truths and Justine would note the differences in their auras. However the man she was currently watching on the street had one she never seen before. The man was talking to a young boy. This boy like most children had a bright and clear one, but the man's was the complete opposite. It was dark. So dark you couldn't even see his face. She didn't know what it meant, but she felt something was wrong. She brushed her hand through her short blond hair trying to decide what to do. Since she didn't know them and didn't want to make a scene she decided to forget about it and just head home. Little did she know that young boys face would haunt her for the rest of her life. "Hey Mom! Hey Dad! I'm home."

At six that night her and her family was watching the news. It has become a habit to eat in front of the television after a day of training. They were having fun laughing and joking around. They barely paid attention to it.

"Special News Bulletin,"announced the reporter. "Today a man was apprehended and arrested for the murder of a five year old boy. We have little information at this time, but the victims name is Kevin Dinwall." They put the victims picture up on the screen. It was the same face. The face of the boy she ignored. Her glassed dropped to the ground. Tears threatened to spill over.

"Umm Mom, Dad I think I'm not feeling well," She tried to keep her lips from trembling. she didn't want her parents to worry about her. "I think I'll just go to bed. Good night." Despite her attempt she left her parents worried about her. They knew it had something to do with the news story and her powers, but they had no idea what it was or how to help her. After all the death of a child is something to get sad over, but she acted as if it was her fault. The day their daughter was born like all new parents they read parenting books on how to deal with children. However none of the books ever explained what to do when your daughter suddenly gets powers. Or what to do when your daughter feels she could have done something with them, but failed to notice they even need help in the first place.

_ "I should've done something for that kid,"_ she thought. _"At least it's Saturday because I don't really feel like going to school today."_ She pulled the covers over her head to block the window's light and snuggled back into her tear soaked pillow. Giving it another dose of her silent tears.

"Justine get down here," her mother yelled. "Someone is here to see you." She slowly got out of bed head hung low, made herself presentable and forced a smile upon her face before going down stairs. When she got down there she saw a bald elderly gentleman sitting in a wheel chair at the kitchen table with her parents. Standing beside him was Kitty Pride. She sat down between her parents and looked at the professor. She knew she had nothing to worry about him because his aura gave off a rare gold halo and if her guess was correct that was a good thing.

"Good Morning Justine. Mr. and Mrs. Ward was telling me you weren't feeling well," He could sense her sorrow. It was coming off her in waves.

"I'm fine now Mr?"

"Xavier, Professor Xavier. We came to talk to you and your parents about our school. Our school is for gifted youngsters such as yourself," He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Ward. "As I am sure you two are well aware of, your daughter's recent changes. At our school she will get a great education in a variety of subjects including helping her with her natural gifts."

Mr. Ward looked at his daughter, "Justine?" They wanted to know if Xavier was telling the truth and Justine knew it.

"He is telling the truth it is for gifted youngsters, but he isn't being completely honest with you. By gifted he means people with powers like me. Yesterday I gained an understanding, a leap in my 'gift' as he calls it. It is a safe haven for mutants, but what he isn't saying is they have enemies that we, the students end up fighting." Professor Xavier was intrigued how she was able to know so much. His mental defenses should have kept her from reading his mind. He wasn't really sure at this point what her abilities were.

"No way. We refuse to let -," Mr. and Mrs. Ward were caught off by Justine jumping up and pulling them into a hug.

"Mom Dad I have to go. I know there will be danger, but if I go I could save people like Kevin. I failed him, but I wont fail again. The both of you have helped me grow, but I cant learn anymore by staying here," She let them go. "Ever since I became a mutant I have felt out of place. There I wont be." Her parents wanted to tell her Kevin's death wasn't her fault, but knew it was futile. They knew their daughter was right and was proud of her courage. Reluctantly they let her go to the Institute.


End file.
